Sungmin Blog Update
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Hanya Drabble singkat Updetan Blog Sungmin semalam / KyuMin / BL (Shounen-ai) / DLDR


_**Sungmin Blog Update**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Dalam FF ini KyuMin milik saya, dikehidupan asli mereka mungkin milik banyak orang dan milik diri mereka sendiri. Tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami saya #Uhuk**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Judul :** Ini Panas, panas... Ini adalah cuaca yang sulit untuk mengurangi berat badan..

**Pesan :** Ini adalah cuaca yang sempurna untuk pergi dan bermain.. tapi sangat susah untuk pergi keluar.

Benar.. ini adalah hari-hari tanpa ada sesuatu yang istimewa.. heh

Naik sepeda, berolahraga, mendengarkan music.. berlatih..

Aku akan bergegas dan mulai mempersiapkan untuk pekerjaan yang lain juga~

Apa mungkin hal yang paling menyenangkan hari-hari belakangan ini adalah rekaman?

Hehehe

Aku akan bergegas dan menurunkan berat badan, merawat diriku, dan muncul dengan cantik~~

Ini telah 7jib.. hehe

Aku juga akan mempost gambar (Foto) ketika kondisiku membaik setelah (berolahraga/merawat diriku) lagi... kkkk

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ini updetan blog Sungmin tadi. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Ah, dia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di dorm dan segera melahap kelinci mungil itu. Besok Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan kangin harus ke Gedung SM, itu artinya Sungmin sudah berada di Dorm sekarang.

"Hyung, bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada manager yang mengemudikan mobil meninggalkan gedung tempat musicalnya berlangsung tadi.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya?" manager hyung terkekeh. Ia melirik sedikit wajah lelah Kyuhyun dari kaca. Magnae Super Junior itu terlihat tengah menyeret-nyeret layar tabletnya.

"Hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat foto kissing scanenya tadi. Cih, selalu saja cepat tersebar. Apa Sungmin melihatnya? Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mengamuk, namun Kyuhyun tau, Sungmin pasti cemburu. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat Sungmin melakukan adegan intim dengan lawan mainnya. Tapi ketika mengingat mereka harus profesional, ia terpaksa mengubur dalam kecemburuannya itu. Ya, sebagai seorang idola, mereka harus profesional bukan?

Ketika mobil berbelok memasuki parkiran, Kyuhyun bergegas turun. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Donghae, kekasih gembulnya itu sudah berada di Dorm. Oh tidak, Sungmin tidak gembul lagi sekarang, berat badannya mulai turun. Kekasihnya itu sengaja diet untuk 7jib, sebenarnya Kyuhyun benci ketika Sungmin diet. Tapi mengingat Sungmin melakukan hal itu demi penggemar mereka, akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

Manager hyung mengatakan tidak akan mampir, akhirnya hanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju lantai 11. Ia menggerutu ketika merasakan lift berjalan begitu lambat. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, setengah berlari Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dorm. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu menginap di rumah orang tuanya, sedangkan dia sendiri disibukkan oleh musical.

Kyuhyun menemukan Donghae dan Ryeowook tengah menonton TV. Mereka mengatakan Sungmin berada dikamar. Bergegas Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia dan Sungmin sudah pisah kamar, namun tetap saja mereka sering tidur berdua dalam satu kamar.

Ia menemukan Sungmin tidur bergelung diatas kasur dengan buku-buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. Hanya seperempat jam, Kyuhyun sudah berada kembali didalam kamar dengan wajah segar. Ia menghampiri Sungmin dan membereskan bukunya.

Terkekeh ketika melihat kekasihnya itu menggeliat. Bisa dipastikan beberapa detik lagi Sungmin akan terbangun.

"Kyu... kau sudah pulang?"

Benar bukan?

Kyuhyun mendekat, ia mencium lama kening Sungmin lalu ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Memeluk tubuh indah itu dengan sikap protektif. Satu tangannya yang berada dipinggul Sungmin mengusap tato yang berada dibagian pinggang kanan pemuda manis itu. Tato yang membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu seksi saat mereka melakukan Doggy Style.

Sial.

Kyuhyun merasa ia akan on. Cepat-cepat pemuda tampan itu menggelengkan kepala dan menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin. Wangi dan menenangkan.

"Bagaimana penampilan pertamamu?" Sungmin mendongak. Memainkan sejumput rambut milik Kyuhyun. Suara serak khas bangun tidurnya terdengar begitu seksi.

"Berjalan lancar." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar melakukan diet ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF."

"Tapi ELF pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya, sayang. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa diri dengan melakukan diet. Kau tetap seksi meski tubuhmu berisi." Kyuhyun menghindari kata gemuk, karena Sungmin sangat sensitif dengan kata itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sesekali memberikan kejutan boleh bukan."

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apalagi jika Sungmin sudah mengatakan tidak. Benar-benar kelinci manis yang keras kepala.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menyamankan pelukan mereka. Lagi-lagi ia mengecup lama kening Sungmin. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sangat mencintainya. Cinta itu tidak pernah salah bukan?

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beralih mengecup bibir Sungmin. Mengulum lama belahan kenyal itu. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini jika selesai melakukan kissing dengan lawan mainnya, pembersihan bibir –Istilah yang ia ciptakan. Digigitnya bibir Sungmin, ketika bibir itu terbuka ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Menikmati setiap inci isi mulut kekasihnya. Tidak ada ciuman yang paling nikmat selain berciuman dengan Sungmin.

"Unghh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas, namun rasanya terlalu enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman ini.

Tautan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. Wajah manisnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan ketika Sungmin meraup udara dengan rakus.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, sayang. Aku bisa mati detik itu juga. Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah oksigen bagiku."

Sungmin mencibir. Kyuhyun selalu menggombal.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayang."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak malam ini, Kyu. Kau pasti lelah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi." Tolak Sungmin. Ia kembali memainkan rambut Kyuhyun bagian belakang.

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku janji, besok malam."

"bagaimana kalau besok pagi?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, besok pagi." Putusnya pasrah. Kyuhyun akan terus menawar jika tidak ia penuhi.

Kyuhyun tertawa girang, ia mengecup pipi Sungmin bertubu-tubi. Terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang bahagia karena permintaannya dikabulkan. Sungmin hanya tertawa, kadang Kyuhyun akan bersikap layaknya magnae. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin semakin mencintainya.

"Tidurlah."

"Dan akaan kupastikan besok pagi kita akan melakukannya." Kyuhyun mengedip jahil. "Aku akan membuatmu mendesah hebat, sayang."

"Akhh..." Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun meremas selangkangnya. "Sudah kukatakan besok pagi." Sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia membawa Sungmin semakin dalam kepelukan hangatnya. "Arasseo... sekarang kau juga tidur Minimi Hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai suasana ini, suasana dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Saling melontarkan kata cinta dan godaan. Tak jarang Kyuhyun membuatnya merona dan merasa begitu berharga.

Kyuhyun akan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Menjaganya agar tidak terluka atau tersakiti. Menunjukkan padanya betapa ia tidak salah telah memberikan hatinya pada magnae Super Junior itu.

Ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Menyayangi pemuda yang tengah memeluk hangat tubuhnya. Ia mencintai Surga dan Neraka yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan seluruh hidupnya. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya, hanya Kyuhyun yang ia cintai.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup lama pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Kau tau, aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin."

* * *

.

_**End for this Story, but And for KyuMin  
**_

_**KyuMin is Real**_

.

* * *

Hah? Itu apa? #TunjukDiatas beneran dah, ini Drabble kacau banget... wkwkwkwk... niatnya mau bikin yang manis, tapi ya sudahlah -_-

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.. kk

Cuma mau bagi imajinasi saya ajaaa... nyahahahaha


End file.
